


Willpower

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Gen, Kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I make no money off of what I produce.So, This snippet popped into my head, as most do, and well... I feel it might be a little darker, or weirder than I am used to writing. We shall see.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I make no money off of what I produce.
> 
> So, This snippet popped into my head, as most do, and well... I feel it might be a little darker, or weirder than I am used to writing. We shall see.

  
  


_ Willpower _

_ — n _

  1. _the ability to control oneself and determine one's actions_
  2. _firmness of will_



  
  


This word, this term, held a lot of meaning to a lot of people. Addicts of many forms, criminals or those who would be criminals, and of course Wizards and Witches. It was something that one Harry James Potter had a lot of. He showed it with his determination to face Voldemort in his first and second year, his ability to conjure a patronus that blew away over 100 dementors (that was a testament to his power as well), and of course to break the Imperius from none other than the feared dark lord himself.

Yet it was now that he felt himself losing his will to keep his temper in. People over the years had seen his 'temper' in his little tantrums and agitations, but it was a facade. What really was his temper was something that no one would want to see. You see, Harry had a secret. A terrible, dark secret that lurked just beyond his coherent mind. Teasing him, egging him on, wanting to be free. Dumbledore would think it was the influence of one Lord Voldemort, but that Horcrux, that darkness, had long ago been taken care of.

No, what rested in Harry was a product of ten years of living hell. Ten years of living at the Dursleys. His magic manifested into something.. sinister, something that was unlocked the moment Harry was connected with his wand. Oh the things that darkness wanted to do. No-one knew that when he got his invisibility cloak he took it more than once to the restricted section. Not even Harry knew it. His other self would wake him up and take him to read the darker, more sinister books. He would owl order terribly banned books, and read them for hours.

He could take control, but he wanted Harry to embrace it. He wanted Harry to merge with him, to unleash and absorb the beast. It was giddy with anticipation as Harry was currently writing with his own blood in detention. He was keeping the beast at bay for now, but the pain on his hand, the knowledge that his blood could be used against him?  _ That  _ was chipping at his will.

"This is your fault, you know. You could have been a good boy, but no. You wish to speak lies, try to convince others of your idea's." Umbridge said, and Harry tried to tune out the sickly sweet, grating voice of their current DADA teacher; Dolores Umbridge. He really was trying, but it was hard, harder than taking a point blank Cruciatus. He almost flinched when she leaned next to his ear and whispered. "I know you know where Sirius Black is. The betrayer of your parents. You harbor a criminal, maybe you... are happy your parents are dead. We will catch him, and when we do we'll make sure you watched as he gets the  _ kiss _ !" Her voice then left as she laughed, it was a terrible sound, and Harry just... let go.

  
  


~W~

  
  


Dolores Umbridge smirked when she saw Harry Potter twitch. It was coming, the ranting, the raving. Then, then more punishments for the little brat. She heard the chair move and she turned around to face the teen-aged boy and was surprised, literally she gasped, when he was right in front of her. His eyes were glowing an unsettling green, the smirk on his face made her own smirk from earlier look like a pleasant smile. It was... unsettling.

"I don't think so, Dolores. You see, my dear old godfather will be set free. I'll make sure of it. But first... first I'll take care of you." Harry said, his voice like a warm fire, threatening to overtake you. Before she could react her wand was plucked from her fingers and then she was struggling for breath. Not from a spell, but from strong, youthful hands. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was strangling her. He was surprisingly strong for a teen so small, but then again she was not exactly the largest or most fit of witches. Her face started turning red, then slowly started turning blue as he kept up, and increasing the pressure.

"You know the funny thing, Madam Umbridge." Harry started, her title and name were spoken with a sweet venom as he smirked. "This is all your fault. Oh yes. I was content to watch myself get tortured, my studies to falter. But nooo... you had to bring in my family." He Tsked, the kind of condescending tsk you got from those who saw themselves better than you. "I do hope the reaper has fun with you, Dolores." He snarled and basked in delight in her faces expression as he squeezed the last bit of life from her. He wiped his hands clean on her robes, and using her wand cleaned his prints from her neck. He hummed and then snapped her wand after putting a mini dark mark over her desk, something he learned from listening to Tom in the diary.

Harry burned the parchment where his blood had been used as ink and made his way to the infirmary, it would help with his alibi because Wizards as a whole were stupid. He learned that, after his first year, and he used it to his advantage. Umbridge would show all the signs of the asphyxiation curse, it did the same thing he did but with magic, and it took longer. Madame Pomfrey sighed when he came in, but when he showed her his hand and explained... she lost it. She was livid, and she used some rather colorful language to describe the woman.

With Harry's permission she took some magical pictures and samples of his hand before she set out to cure him. There would be some light scarring, but they caught it in time so it wouldn't be permanent. Harry was sitting, letting the salve she put on work its wonders when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came into the ward. Immediately Harry felt a prickling behind his eyes when he looked at Snape, and seconds after that the man screamed and clutched his head as he was taken to his knees.

"That's rather rude, Professor. I do not recall giving you permission to utilize Legilimency upon my person." Harry said, scowling softly. Snape snarled as he twitched, he had been put under the Cruciatus in that small second, at least it was what it felt like. He got up shakily and took his wand out, only for it to go flying into the hand of the Hospital matron.

"How  **dare** You, Severus! This young man has been tortured today, and you try and do the same with a mental attack!" Pomfrey near screeched. Snape yelped when he got a stinging hex to his hand, then his chest and legs. She was literally corralling Snape out of the infirmary, and when he was out she slammed the door and turned to Dumbledore.

"If you say a word about him doing it under your blessing, I will use every last bit of my power to make sure you have a bed with your name on it." Pomfrey said, and he raised his hands in a placating manner. She huffed and went over to Harry, checking his hand. "I also hope you are here to tell me you need evidence against that... that toad of a woman." She glared and Dumbledore frowned softly.

"She is indeed why we are here, Poppy, but not for the reason you might think. You see... Mr. Potter had a detention with her tonight." Dumbledore started, and he nodded and made a gesture to say 'get on with it' "She was just found dead. Strangled by the  _ Praestrangulo  _ curse. A rather dark curse..." He trailed and was about to go on when he was interrupted by the stout witch.

"Don't you dare, Albus, don't you even dare! That curse takes at least seventy minutes to take effect, Harry has been here for close to two hours. He came straight after his detention and I had to tend to his wounds." The healer said, and McGonagall came closer, as now she was curious.

"Wounds, Poppy?" Minerva said, more than asked. The matron nodded and showed her the evidence, it was stamped and proved authentic by the instruments Poppy was given for just such a reason. "My goodness... Mr. Potter... why didn't you say anything?" She looked at him, appalled, furious, and disappointed. She was then put on the spot by the matron, who was about as happy as a bear defending her den.

"Oh no, Minerva, you are not getting off here. Mr. Potter told me all about how you instructed him to 'Keep his head down', instead of tearing apart a witch harming one of your cubs!" Poppy said, with the last four words punctuated by a stern finger to the taller witches chest. Then she turned to Dumbledore, who looked about ready to bolt before her gaze turned on him and he froze. She came to him and growled, actually  _ growled  _ before speaking.

"As for you, you’re not off the hook either, Albus! After last year, after the tragedy of the third task you send him back to his relatives house. Then, instead of helping him cope with what he saw, what he had been put through, you cut off everything from him! Oh yes, he told me. He told me how this year you have been avoiding him." Poppy snarled gently, and then took her wand out, looking at the two older magic users. "Out! Out of my ward. I have a patient to take care of, and unless you contract dragon pox ten steps from my ward, I don't want you in here till I am calm!" She exclaimed, the two other magic users in the middle of the hospital wing left, tails tucked between their legs as they did so.

Poppy then took Harry's wand and cast the proper spell to determine just what he had been casting, to eliminate him as a suspect of course. Harry was alright with that, Poppy was taking care of him. He didn't protest when she said he would be there for the night, he needed time to think. He had finally, after years of holding it back, become one with his darkness. He sighed as he laid down to sleep, but he knew it would only be his body recharging.

~W~

Harry spent two days in the infirmary, and his friends visited him between classes. He had notes brought to him, and he did his homework of course in his down time, while he talked with Poppy. She was like a mother hen, but he was fine with that. He missed that attention, and while she was a strong willed woman, she couldn't help but baby him... just a little bit. He found out that she was the one that delivered him, so there was a little extra bond between them. He left the infirmary on the third day, and surprised her by giving her a firm, grateful hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed softly and sent him off, telling him with not so subtle words not to be back here till at least after Christmas.

Harry made his way towards Gryffindor tower with a spring in his step, the last two nights were spent really embracing the darkness that he had held at bay. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun from now on. Sure, he would still be good when it was needed, but he would no longer be the reckless Gryffindor. He would be the snake in lion's clothing. He smirked as he said the password, oh yes, the rest of the year was going to be... fun.

**Author's Note:**

> That was all I had for that particular idea. I do hope it was alright. No beta, just spell checking. Till next time.


End file.
